dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian of Gotham Season Two
This is the second season of Guardian of Gotham. It deals with Bruce trying to become more than just a vigilante and a hero towards the people of Gotham. Cast Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/The Vigilante *Blake Lively as Catherine Klass *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Erik King as John Watson *Unknown as Alicia Wayne *Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon Recurring *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne *Donal Louge as Captain Harvey Bullock (in flashbacks) *Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox (in flashbacks) *Peter Scolari as Mayor Wilson Klass *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Jai Courtney as Young Alfred Pennyworth *Sean Blakemore as Lieutenant Arnold Flass *Corey Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Sam Claflin as Detective Nathan Bullock *Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle *B.D Wong as Professor Hugo Strange *Tonya Pinkins as Dr. Ethel Peabody Confirmed Plot Points * Bruce will join the GCPD to be with Gordon and this will have an impact on Officer Blake's relationship with his Alicia * The main villain will be someone who's motivate is a consequence of Hugo Strange's actions * Lucius will start to work at Wayne Enterprises when the company faces a financial crisis * In flashbacks, Thomas Wayne and James Gordon will due with the Court of Owls * Unlike in the previous season, Amanda Waller and the ASA will have a small role this year. * Harvey will run for mayor *William Dent will return *Viola Davis has been cast with an unknown role Episodes #"The Dark Knight"-Five months after the defeat of William Dent, Harvey continues to run Wayne Enterprises while Bruce, John, and Alfred work together to protect Gotham. Harvey is running for mayor and the Board decides to appoint a new CEO which is Regina Zellerbach. Bruce learns that a group of vigilantes, dressed like the vigilante are killing criminals since Gotham has come to its crime-ridden state with Bruce gone. A teenager dies when using drugs, which has been combined with a fear toxin. The Chechen learns of this and makes arrangements to meet with a man named Johnathan Crane, the chief-psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum who is revealed to have manufactured the drug. The vigilante group targets the Mayor before going after the Chechen when he is meeting with Crane. Bruce subdues the vigilantes without killing anyone and leaves the vigilantes for Gordon. Elsewhere, a breakout occurs in Arkham Asylum where several inmates escape such as Harleen Quinzel, Aaron Helzinger, Lonnie Machin, Arnold Dobkins, Roman Sionis and Robert Greenwood are broken out by Lady Arkham and Oswald Cobblepot. Sionis is killed by Cobblepot for his refusal. With help from Lucius, Harvey forces the Board to accept Bruce as the new CEO. In flashbacks, against Martha's wishes, Thomas has started going out at night to bring in the monsters of Indian Hill with assistance from ruthless bounty hunter James Gordon. #"Anarchy"-Under orders from Lady Arkham, Cobblepot kidnaps Wayne Enterprises executive Charles Palentine while her group of "Manix", excluding Harleen, begin a killing spree for the sake of publicity. Dobkins is arrested before being killed by Regina using a sniper rifle. Silver is revealed to be in league with Lady Arkham, who wanted Silver to try to takeover Wayne Enterprises for some reason. While Harleen lures Gordon out of GCPD, the Maniax attack and kill several police officers; Helzinger beats up Gordon until he is stopped by Harleen. Machin kills Greenwood and fatally wounds a police officer. Bruce decides to work with Harvey to bring awareness and help for the people in need, but is forced to abandon his appearance at the charity event to instead stop the Maniax. Harvey lambasts him in the press for that. Officer Blake becomes determined to bring down the vigilante. Alicia wants to help only for Blake to refuse due to not wanting to put her in danger. Watson begins to feel that the GCPD is useless against these threats. In flashbacks, Thomas is kidnapped and brought before Maria Powers, a high-ranking member of the secret council. He recognizes her as the owner of the Powers Hotel, a luxurious hotel chain. Thomas agrees to cease all his investigation in exchange for the lives of those closest to him. #"Ukraine"-Watson reveals to Bruce that ASA Agent Irma Avesta is his ex-wife and that she went missing while infiltrating a gulag in Kiev, Ukraine, since Avesta was engaged in a mission for Amanda Waller and the American Security Agency to locate Floyd Lawton. Regina joins Bruce, John, and Alfred on their flight, believing that Bruce is trying to meet with a sub division of Wayne Enterprises behind his back. Once there, Bruce and Alfred enlist the help of a Ukrainian mobster named Draco Kosov (Ray Stevenson), a mobster with a British accent and leader of the Whisper Gang who is an old friend of Thomas. Watson is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Avesta. Alfred has a one-night stand with Regina. Watson finds Lawton among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Avesta and escape. Afterward, Blaine go for helping him save Avesta. Watson and Avesta get involved again. In flashbacks, Thomas tells Alfred and Martha of her meeting with Maria Powers and opts to not investigate Wayne Enterprises anymore out of concern for his family's safety. Thomas and Martha arrive to have dinner with Dr. Mario Calvi, Leslie Thompkins, and Mario's father the ex-don Carmine Falcone (Jon Doman). Bruce and Alfred discover Fives' existence and Bruce opts to have him stay in the manor and convinces to not tell his parents. #"Savior"-Another vigilante appears in Gotham City and kidnaps a slumlord that had charges dropped against him due to paying off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Jean Paul Valley, kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Blake when Blake tries to catch him. Watson finds out that Valley is using an abandoned subway car, and Bruce is able to catch the car and is forced to kill Valley in order to protect Blake. Watson receives an offer from Waller to join the ASA and John contemplates whether to do so. After learning that the slumlord bribed the District Attorney, he looses faith in the department and opts to join Waller, who allows John to use ASA resources to protect Gotham. On the news show, Gordon is interviewed alongside Gotham's current Mayor, Wilson Klass, and prominent psychologist, Dr. Hugo Strange, on the subject of the Dark Knight. Strange accurately theorizes that the Dark Knight must be motivated by a traumatic loss wrought by violent crime, but goes on to claim that the Dark Knight's costumed vigilantism is primarily an exercise in power and control for his own benefit, rather than anyone else's. Gordon rebukes Strange's analysis, explaining that the costume is simply to scare criminals and the Dark Knight is honestly trying to help Gotham. But Mayor Klass sides with Strange and takes a hard stance against Batman, announcing on-air that he’s forming a police task force to apprehend the vigilante and assigning Gordon to head it. In flashbacks, Bruce takes in his doppelgänger, Subject 514A a.k.a. "Five", who demonstrates impressive fighting skills and an imperviousness to pain. Five later impersonates Bruce and accompanies his parents outside of town. #"Calculation"-Noah Kuttler (John Lithgow) orchestrates a heist of an electronic device that will allow him to access any bank vault. Bruce and Selina start working together to stop him, foiling one of his robberies. In response, Kuttler uses the device to hack into the computer servers at Bruce's hideout and overload them so they explode. Kuttler meets with Barbara and tries to tempt her into a life of crime. Barbara goes a long with this but plans to turn Kuttler over to the police and informs Gordon of this. Meanwhile, impressed by his apparent expertise on the vigilante, Klass offers Strange a job as a police consultant, which he accepts. Strange demands full access to all police records, beginning with notable murder cases in Gotham, so he can start profiling the vigilante and reveal his identity. Seeing the vigilante as a necessary evil, Gordon secretly withholds the complete police records from Strange. Gordon also recruits Cort, John's replacement sergeant, to work under him, believing that the gung-ho sergeant is ill-equipped to keep up with the vigilante. Bruce, Gordon, and the GCPD arrive in time to protect Barbara, who takes a bullet before Gordon knocks Kuttler unconscious. Gordon discovers that he has underestimated Cort when Cort recruits a band of like-minded officers to join him on the task force, without Gordon's permission. Meanwhile, the depths of Doctor Strange’s own unstable psychosis and obsession with the vigilante are revealed as he is shown alone in his penthouse, dressed up in a makeshift Dark Knight costume, lamenting to a female mannequin about the simultaneous envy and hatred he feels towards Batman for the power and freedom he wields. In flashbacks, Fives saves Thomas and Martha from being mugged. Thomas and Martha see scars on his body and identifies him as an impostor. Five admits he wanted to experience a normal life by socializing with someone, but Martha reassures him that he is more normal than he thinks, and she kisses him. Five bids farewell to Bruce and tries to leave Gotham, but is kidnapped by Maria. #"Dark Sides"-Alfred informs Bruce that Mayor Klass has invited Bruce Wayne to a dinner party and Dr. Strange is also expected to attend. At the party, the Mayor’s daughter, Catherine, expresses admiration for Batman and ends up arguing with Strange, who asks her on a date, but is turned down. At the police station, Cort and his comrades examine equipment the vigilante left behind the previous night and arrange to have their findings sent to Strange, but Gordon keeps their report stashed in his office. Nonetheless, Strange begins to make regular press announcements about the menace posed by the vigilante and turns Gotham against him. Harleen surrenders to GCPD and offers information against Lady Arkham. While en route to an unknown location on her instructions, they are ambushed by Edmond's operatives. Gordon wakes up in a church. Harleen brings an abducted Barbara for execution. Bruce deduces the location. When the the GCPD engages the Arkham Militia and rescue Harleen, Bruce briefly fights Harleen, leading to her severe injuries after due to a fall. Believing that Gordon is in league with the vigilante and becoming furious by this, Cort breaks into his office and uncovers evidence of his collusion with the Dark Knight, including the data he was hiding from Strange. Cort takes the evidence directly to Strange who deduce that the Dark Knight must be a man of wealth, and asks Cort to help take down both Gordon and the vigilante. Blake reveals to Alicia that he considers the vigilante to be a necessary evil after Harvey lambasts Klass in the media by announcing that he is focusing police resources on capturing one man when the Maniax and a terrorist group are terrorizing the city. #"The Tea Party"-Gordon discovers that his old enemy Jervis Tetch, as escaped from Arkham Asylum and is kidnapping children for some strange reason. Believing the vigilante's claim to have changed, Gordon enlists his help. The team are able to discover the link between all of the victims. Bruce learns that Tetch has kidnapped Barbara and is forced to be in a twisted tea party with the other kidnapped children. Bruce and Gordon finally save Catherine and bring down Tetch. Catherine Klass reluctantly goes on a date with Strange as a courtesy to her father. When Catherine ends the date because of Strange’s endless ranting about the vigilante, he snaps and threatens her. At home, Strange calls Cort over to discuss their plans and Cort agrees to let Strange hypnotize him, under the pretense of alleviating stress. In reality, Strange use hypnosis to make Cort believe that he can be like Batman, but "better". Strange gives Cort a makeshift costume, complete with a mask and a pair of samurai swords before sending him home. Cort begins to drive home but suddenly feels a compulsion to put on the equipment and hunt for criminals. Cort ends up at a biker bar where a suspected arms dealer frequents. After viciously attacking the bikers inside, he tracks the arms dealer back to his home and nearly beat him to death before leaving him at the police station with a note: “The Night-Scourge Wants to Help Too”. In flashbacks, Gordon hypnotist Jervis Tetch hires Gordon to find his sister Alice, an Indian Hill escapee whose blood contains a virus. Gordon gets into a brawl and is stitched up by Mario, at the ER. After Alice tells Gordon she wants nothing to do with Jervis, Gordon questions him, who hypnotizes him into being suicidal. #"Blast Radius"-The media picks up the story about "Night Scourge" and Dr. Strange publicly denounces Night Scourge's violent exploits as a result of Batman's existence. Cort himself is pleased with his work, believing that it proves he is just as 'good' as Batman, but admits he will need to face Batman to prove that he is better. Machin, now calling himself "Anarky", begins setting off bombs across Gotham City as an anti-government movement. Mayor Klass decides to organize a Unity Rally for the city. Machin targets the rally, but Bruce is able to stop Machin, who is arrested; and the bombs are disarmed. Cort returns to Strange's penthouse where he is hypnotized further. Under Strange's orders, Cort breaks into Mayor Klass's home and assaults him and Catherine while dressed as the Dark Knight. Pretending to be the Dark Knight, Cort taunts the Mayor and kidnaps his daughter, threatening to kill her if he doesn't disband the task force. The next day, Mayor Klass institutes a 'shoot to kill' order against the Dark Knight and demands Catherine's safe return within five days or Gordon will be fired from the police force. In flashbacks, Alice saves Gordon, wiho brings her into GCPD. Tetch hypnotizes the wrestling Tweedle Brothers to help him break into GCPD and kidnap Alice, but Gordon and Bullock track them down. Gordon finds himself still under the suicidal influence of Tetch's hypnosis; realizing his suicidal urges are connected to his issues with his father, Gordon overcomes them and breaks the hypnosis. Alice falls and is impaled on a pipe, leaving a grief-stricken Tetch to escape. #"Anything For You"-Bruce spends the next evening being hunted by the police across Gotham. After a lengthy foot chase, Batman deduces that Strange must have a hand in framing him. John confronts Strange in his penthouse and demands to know the identity of the Night Scourge, and his role in Catherine Klass's kidnapping. Strange has Catherine tied on his best and Catherine begins to rebuff Strange's advances which makes Strange abuse her. Catherine begins to get traumatized by Strange's sexual ordeals on her. Strange taunts John without revealing any information and hits him with a hallucinogenic gas that causes him to relive the night his time in the military. Completely disoriented, John falls off a balcony, but not before audibly crying out for his fallen allies, surprising Strange. Alfred goes looking for John while Bruce works with Selina, who has returned, to stop Penguin and the Children of Arkham when attacking the Mayoral debate. During the attack, Cobblepot unveils their leader, Lady Arkham, injects Dent and Hill with the drug, and unveils evidence of Thomas Wayne committing his mother to Arkham. The Children of Arkham escape, releasing a list of names of people committed by Wayne to Arkham unlawfully, shooting Klass in the head which puts him in a coma. Because of these circumstances, Harvey is revealed to be mayor. John narrowly survives the fall from the penthouse, but remains in the throes of the hallucinogen. Believing he is once again a little boy, and is being chased by his an enemy, John flees from Alfred. John escapes by jumping into the sewers, and nearly drowns as he is washed out to sea. Batman wakes up the next morning under a pier, bruised and battered. When he walks back onto shore, a mob of civilians subdue John and take him to the hospital. In flashbacks, Tetch begins a killing spree, hypnotizing several civilians into life-threatening situations and forcing Gordon to choose whom to save, leading to the other persons' deaths. Eventually, Tetch demands Gordon to kill one of the hostages himself. Gordon refuses; and Tetch kills both. He later kidnaps Thomas and Martha, demanding Gordon to go to Mario's alone. Gordon enlists Mario's help without involving the GCPD. While Mario recovers his gun from the basement, Gordon joins Tetch's "tea party", which Mario interrupts in order to rescue the Wayne couple. However, Tetch is revealed to have unloaded the gun, having Mario locked. He then forces Gordon to choose the victim. He picks Martha, resulting in Tetch shooting Thomas. #"The Kill"-John is taken to the hospital and forced to recover. Fearing that John will talk, Strange hypnotizes Cort into assassinating him as Night-Scourge. Selina arrives to defend John as Cat-Woman and Cort attacks her. Bruce intervenes before he can kill her, and soundly defeats Cort. Disillusioned, Cort flees from Bruce, who is forced to let him go after Catwoman blindsides him with a pipe, afraid he might attack her too. Enraged by this, Strange assigns Cort to go on a murderous vigilante spree. Bruce goes to Strange's penthouse and finds him once again dressed as the Knight and conversing with a mannequin. Bruce appeals to Strange's ego and lets him gloat about staging the frame-up. But when Strange turns the subject towards John, Bruce simply plays ignorant to Strange’s ravings, saying he has no idea what Strange is talking about, and points out the Doctor’s erratic and bizarre behavior as evidence that it is he who is mad and his profiling work is based on delusion. Gordon and a uniformed police officer then burst through Strange’s door and Bruce reveals that he has been recording their entire meeting, including Strange’s confession to the kidnapping. The officer finds Catherine tied up in another room, but otherwise unharmed. When Gordon attempts to arrest Strange, the doctor runs outside and finds himself in front of more cops. Mistaking him for the Knight because of his costume, they act on Mayor Klass’s shoot-to-kill orders, and open fire. Strange is hit numerous times before falling into a river. Presuming Strange to be dead, Bruce goes in search of Night Scourge, who he now knows is Max Cort. Bruce finds Cort, now completely unhinged from sanity, and they have another duel. Thanks to some surprise help from Catwoman, Bruce defeats Cort, who flees to police headquarters, still in his Night Scourge costume. When his fellow officers pull their guns on him, Cort unmasks himself and goes on a tirade against Bruce and Gordon, who have followed him there. Cort draws a gun to shoot Gordon but is immediately killed by the other officers. Now that Bruce has regained the public's trust, Dent terminates the anti-vigilante task force so the police can concentrate on the “real criminals”. In flashbacks, Thomas recovers and calms Martha by telling her that he wanted Gordon to shoot him in order to protect her. Tetch breaks into the morgue and drains the blood from Alice's corpse. He also exposes Gordon to the powerful "Red Queen", causing intense hallucinations in which Nygma leads Gordon to a war-torn GCPD, then a life where he is married to a woman with two children, and to an encounter with his deceased father, who encourages him to be a better protector for Gotham. Thomas brings Gordon back to consciousness and tells Martha of his decision to bring down the Court of Owls due to believing that danger is everywhere no matter what. #"The Suicide Squad"-Waller convinces Washington D.C. to allow her to assemble Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Special Security Barracks. The team consists of elite hitman Deadshot, former psychiatrist Harley Quinn, pyrokinetic ex-gangster El Diablo, opportunistic thief Captain Boomerang, genetic mutant Killer Croc, and specialized assassin Slipknot. They are placed under command of John and Irma to go after arms dealer Gholem Quadir, who has developed a deadly nerve agent. Killer Croc attempts to escape and is killed. After saving Qadir's life again, through a faked assassination attempt, Watson is invited to Qadir's home for a party. Once there, Deadshot locates the agent and is expected to be used as a targeting reference for a drone strike on the house. Diggle decides to save Deadshot while Bronze Tiger kills Qadir; as a result, the drone misses the house and a Navy SEAL team is forced to destroy the agent. Because of the video of Thomas Wayne drugging Cobblepot's mother, Regina and the Board find it best to make Oswald become the new CEO in order to promote good PR for the company. Bruce is forced to be escorted by security out of the building after hitting Cobblepot in the face twice for his rudeness and in purposely damaging the graduation present that Alfred gave him. Before leaving, Lucius tells Bruce that he has tasked Barbara Gordon in discrediting the video of what Thomas did. Alfred urges Bruce to go to Waller for help and Bruce does, revealing to have interacted with her before. Waller tells Bruce that the A.S.A. have been tracking Lady Arkham and they both agree to pool their resources for the greater good. In flashbacks, after sending Bruce and Martha away for their safety with Alfred as their bodyguard, Thomas and Selina meet Ivy, who is revealed to have become an adult because of one of the escapees at Indian Hill. She is to revealed to be followed by crossbow-wielding mercenaries seeking to kill her for a necklace she stole. The trio escapes and later finds the necklace's original owner dead; the necklace is revealed to contain a key. #"Beacon of Truth"-In Keystone City, a woman named Brie Larvan orchestrates her release from prison and travels to Gotham City in search of the bio-mechanical chip that helps Barbara walk. Brie attacks Wayne Enterprises, holding the board hostage unless Barbara turns herself over. When trying to find Bruce, Barbara tracks down Bruce's hideout, discovering his secret in the process, so that she can offer her help to the team to save the Board members. Bruce is stung by one of Brie's robotic bees. Barbara realizes the sting actually implanted a bee within Oliver that is replicating itself. Alfred uses sonic technology to save Bruce. John is able to evacuate the board members, while Brie reveals she is after the chip because she has a tumor that is going to leave her paralyzed. Barbara develops a virus to shut down the bees and uses them to stop Brie. Catherine tries to recover from her trauma at the hands of Hugo Strange. Feeling guilty for not helping her in the first place, John makes Catherine have sessions with Avesta, who is revealed to be a psychiatrist, to cope with her suffering. Catherine then starts spending most of her time having those sessions with Avesta and visiting her comatose father in the hospital. Barbara shows Bruce proof that the footage of Thomas drugging Cobblepot's mother is a fake and that it was actually Hugo Strange. Bruce then realizes that Lady Arkham is using Cobblepot. In flashbacks, Ivy uses her poison to control Bullock's mind and escape. Thomas learns the "Whisper Gang", led by a young Draco Kosov, is after the key is out to destroy the secret council, a.k.a. the Court of Owls and is therefore not his enemy. #"The Reporter"-When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Wayne Enterprises, Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent arrives to help the investigation. Later, he is revealed to have been saving people all over Metropolis as a vigilante known as the Blur. Bruce realizes that the thief was enhanced using the same serum that Tetch made. Blake starts helping Alicia to find her missing friend, who was a failed subject of Cobblepot's experiment. Bruce shoots Blake in the leg to prevent him getting further involved. Bruce tracks the thief, revealed to be a zombie calling himself Solomon Grundy, but is injected with an unknown toxin by the Penguin. Clark discovers Bruce's secret and takes him to Lucius to find an antidote. Meanwhile, Gordon becomes worried about Harvey when he starts to exhibit psychotic traits when he becomes to report to him in the mayor's office. Gordon urges Harvey to see a doctor. The Children of Arkham go after Harvey when he is making his acceptance speech and Harvey manages to kill of the thugs, worrying Gordon even further. In flashbacks, Bruce, Martha, and Alfred go into hiding with the Kent family in Smallville, Kansas. Bruce dismisses Clark as a nice boy from the sticks until he discovers that there is something odd about him and sets out to find out what it is. #"The Ghosts"-Lucius manages to save Bruce's life The former and Barbara is able to identify and locate Cyrus Gold. While continuing to investigate the death of Alicia's friend Micah, Blake is captured by Cyrus and brought before Penguin, who injects him with the serum, the Tetch virus, which kills Blake. Bruce arrives as The Knight and kills Cyrus, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. The former revives Blake, but worries that the serum may affect him negatively. Lady Arkham orders Pen to leave the vigilante alone, so that he can deal with him personally. While Blake recovers at the Wayne manor, the serum injection heals the boomerang wound in his leg. Clark leaves an armored suit and mask for Bruce, to better hide his identity, and also to protect him from bullets or knives. He speeds back to Metropolis. While suffering from effects of the toxin, Bruce starts to hallucinate events similar to the Christmas Carol with his father taking the place of Jacob Marley, and the three spirits being Poison Ivy (the Ghost of Christmas Past), Lonnie Machin (the Ghost of Christmas Present), and William Dent as the Reaper (the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) who turns out to be Batman's ghost. The message from the spirits is that Bruce should not let vigilantism take over his entire life. In flashbacks, Using information provided by the Whispers, Thomas' party uses the key to open the Court's vault and steal its contents – a crystalline owl statue – but are intercepted by Talon, the Court's enforcer; Selina's mother reveals herself and helps them kill Talon. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Batman